The Middle of Hell
by Imorb
Summary: He sat there, in that little house with broken doors, and knew he was in the middle of Hell.


The Middle of Hell

_Based on a true story._

By: Imorb

* * *

_Someday I'll die and no one will care… (( I'll burn in Hell ))_

Roxas sat it the old wooden chair wordlessly; his eyes were wide and unseeing, never blinking or moving from their focus on the floor, his black leather coat constricting most of his possible movements, anyway. He had been told to sit, and he would be sure not to move an inch until told otherwise. There the young boy sat, in the middle of Hell.

Hell was not as some imagined it to be. It was a small house, filled to the top with mismatched junk, and so many broken doors (the front one stating in black sharpie 'DANGER: Behind this Door lives a Green-Eyed Monster and a Blond Bitch').

The floors of Hell were covered in scum (where you could actually see the floor that is). Chairs and ripped up couches were piled with empty beer cartons, magazines, scratched up CD cases, and assortment of other trash. Bed post, and tables were clumped together with an occasional mirror or plant sitting on any surface available. The walls were filled with holes (suspiciously the size of angered fists and petite heads), some were poorly hidden by a pastel green curtain, others covered by paintings that seemed rather out of place, but most were displayed for all of Hell to see.

Larxene, his mother, was in the other room, drinking, and laughing with a man Roxas barely knew by name. They chattered away mindlessly, loud rap music played from the large flat screen TV. With an especially loud chuckle, the man appeared in one of entrances. He stared at Roxas in shock, as though he had magically appeared (and maybe it seemed that way, the guy was a defiantly a stoner, red sunk-in eyes, sleazy clothes and all).

"Auh… hey, kid." he said in a slow, awkward voice.

The blond simply nodded, his deep blue eyes never moving from their distant place (he probably looked just as drugged up in some ways). Seeming uncomfortable, he moved into the connected kitchen to return with two more beers.

Even when the man whispered in hushed tones to his mother, he did not flinch. "Hey, the kids just sitting there… all weird. I don't know how to put it… It's kinda unsettling, ya know?"

A groaning sound came from Larxene and soon she appeared in the doorway (or where a door should have been) in a long, white, fur coat. She was perhaps only a few inches taller then Roxas, with blond, rather dry looking hair. Once she had been beautiful, but age and drugs had started to catch up with her.

"Roxas, what are you doing silly?" she said in her snide, overly sweet voice. "You're suppose to be visiting Cloud!"

Looking up for the first time, the boy didn't lose his blank expression. "You told me to sit." he said simply.

The women snorted, with a bit of dark laughter, her eyes darting behind Roxas, were the hallway continued. Another women was walked into the room looking half dead.

"Hello Tifa, where's Cloud?" greeted Roxas's mother.

"Hmm? I just got him to sleep, he's doing much better then the other day." the black hair women answered.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." Larxene said with a not-so-sorry smile.

He shrugged, "It's okay."

Cloud was his older cousin. His cousin who had always protected him, had always played with him, and had always loved him. He was more like a big brother then anything (they appeared to be more like brothers than cousins too). So much had happened to Cloud… he'd ran away. He'd left this fucking place, he'd left Tifa, left everything… yet he'd come back. (( What the hell was **_wrong _**with him! )) The first time Roxas had seen him again was asleep, looking completely miserably in Hell, with a cast over where he had gotten his arm cut opened.

"Eat," commanded his mother, gesturing to the container of white rice to the right of where he had managed to set it, and with that she returned to the other room.

Her toned hushed, Larxene began to speak again, "Sorry, Wakka, Rox has been through a lot today. His great grandmother just died, and with Cloud like this… and last February his grandma died, and last summer my father, and this summer his uncle had a stroke…"

"Woah, must be a lot on a kid!"

"Yes," Larxene stated, over doing the pity a bit much, "Such a poor boy he is; and he's just like Cloud! Won't say a word if something's bothering him, just bottles it up, and then when he does get mad… well you just don't want to be around him." `

Oh, that wasn't half of it, Roxas though as he stood now in the middle of Hell. Hundreds of phone numbers covered one of the only non-hole covered wall (a rather small one) over the stove (old beer bottles and take out ever apparent, as well as a few grimy old pieces of tin foil).

Hell was full of parties, drugies, drunks, and whores.

Turning away, he made his way out of the kitchen area, and silently, seemingly mindless, made his way down the hall. Tifa had gone back in with Cloud, so Roxas wouldn't be able to peek in on him… instead of right where his cousin's (brother's) room was, he took a left.

This room was mostly bear, lit with electric Chinese lanterns with a small TV, and a white couch. Things written in sharpie littered the walls.

Roxas stood glanced at the uneven lettering.

**Lust is when you want their body.**

**Love is when you want their _soul_.**

Roxas was in the middle of Hell.

_Someday I'll die and I won't care (( No one will remember ))_


End file.
